callofdutyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jason Hudson
'Jason Hudson '''era un agente de la CIA responsable de Alex Mason, principalmente durante 1968. También es un personaje jugable en ''Call of Duty: Black Ops y re-aparece como jugable (Solo en sus ataques de helicóptero en la misión Victoria Pirrica) en Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Biografía Antes del juego Jason Hudson nació en Washington DC el 26 de marzo de 1932. Él era un miembro de la U.S. Army's 101st Airborne Division, sirvio en Corea durante la guerra de Corea y se retiró con honores en 1955. Después de dejar el ejército, se matriculó en la Universidad de Georgetown y se especializó en psicología y ciencias políticas, hudson es basicamente un libro abierto Servicios del Gobierno Fue reclutado a derecho de la Universidad de Georgetown por las recomendaciones de su asesor académico y ex OSS campo operatorio Marshall Bryant (Estrella de la Inteligencia, 1950). Hudson es un excelente estratega y coordinador de la misión, con lo que todo el peso de su genio sirve para el campo de batalla. Como tal, se ha ganado una gran confianza en los pasillos de la CIA y, sin duda, es mucha más teniendo en cuenta su capacidad de ordenar una capacidad de gestión en caso de crísis y interrogatorios. Como un socio dijo: "Jason tiene una habilidad con las palabras, cuando habla, no se puede dejar de escuchar." Aunque gran parte de su trabajo lo mantiene alejado de las líneas del frente, Hudson es un soldado muy capaz, sobre todo cuando la misión exige un elemento de sutileza y finura. Hudson, Alex Mason ir al Pentágono, donde se reunirá con el secretario de Defensa de Estados Unidos Robert McNamara, y luego acompañó a Mason para cumplir con EE.UU. El presidente John F. Kennedy. Hudson no participar en la reunión, ya que no tiene autorización de seguridad. Vietnam En 1968, los estudios y observaciones del grupo se estableció en Vietnam para investigar la presencia de los soviéticos en los alrededores de la zona. Hudson trabaja junto con Mason y Frank Woods, defendiendo Khe Sanh. Interrogacion de Clarke y la caza de Steiner Más tarde, Hudson y Weaver torturaron al doctor Daniel Clarke, un ingeniero que estabilizó el Nova-6, en Kowloon, Hong Kong. Clarke identifica a un científico nazi el doctor Friedrich Steiner como parte del proyecto, y revela la ubicación de una instalación oculta en el monte Yamantau, antes de ser asesinado durante un intento por escapar por Spetsnaz soviéticos (Fuerzas Especiales). Hudson y Weaver encabezan un asalto a Mount Yamantau para destruir las instalaciones y detener a Steiner. Steiner, sin embargo, no está allí, así que se dirigen a Isla Renacimiento, donde tuvieron que competir contra Mason y Viktor Reznov antes de que pudieran matar a Steiner. En Isla Renacimiento, Weaver y Hudson y el Escuadrón Alfa, un equipo establecido para extraer Steiner. Sin embargo, Mason llegó a Steiner primero, y ver como él lo ejecuta. Interrogación de Alex Mason y el asalto al Rusalka Siguiendo la muerte de Steiner, Hudson y Weaver interrogan continuamente a Mason. Hudson deduce que Nikita Dragovich a lavado el cerebro de Mason para entender las emisiones de números, convirtiendolo efectivamente en un agente durmiente. El dúo reproduce repetidamente la secuencia de numeros en Mason, pero no hubo resultados. Sin opciones, Hudson libra deliberadamente a Mason para seguirlo. Se revela que Reznov murió en el escape de Vorkuta, y las visiones de Mason sobre Reznov son el resultado de una esquizofrenia causada por el programa de lavado de cerebro. Reznov de hecho, lo reprogramó para asesinar a Dragovich, Lev Kravchenko, y Friedrich Steiner en lugar del presidente Kennedy, Richard Nixon, y Robert McNamara, antes del escape de Vorkuta. Después de someter a Mason, Hudson reproduce los números grabados en Mason por ultima vez, incitándolo a recordar la ubicacion de la estación de los numeros, el Rusalka, un barco fuera de la costa de Cuba. Al amanecer, el equipo lanza un asalto al Rusalka, con Mason y Hudson infiltrándose en una emisora subterránea protegida por el barco, una estación subterránea soviética destinada a ser utilizada como un punto de parada para la invasión de EE.UU. después del planeado ataque del Nova-6. Confirmado que el Rusalka es la estación de números, Hudson llama a la US Navy para destruir el barco y su base subterránea. Mason y Hudson encuentran finalmente a Dragovich en los niveles inferiores de la estructura y gestionan su asesinato antes de la destrucción de la base, nadan hasta la superficie durante la destrucción de los objetivos.Ya en la superficie Weaver declara la victoria, pero Mason esta inseguro. Operación Charybdis Conforme a la información desbloqueable, Mason nunca se recuperó del lavado de cerebro, haciendo que la CIA desconfié de sus acciones futuras. Weaver y Hudson se convirtieron en objetivos de sospecha tambien por su asociación con Mason y su supuesta complicidad con él. En algún tiempo de 1978, la decisión de Mason de perseguir una cosa que por ahora es desconocida llevo a la CIA que lo considere "quemado" y una amenaza para la seguridad nacional, solo con Hudson y Weaver quienes han escapado con el a Suráfrica con él.A partir del 28 de Octubre de 1978, la CIA estaba haciendo planes para formar una tarea conjunta con MI6 británicos con el fin de encontrar y eliminar a Mason, Hudson, y Weaver en lo que llamaron como Operación Charybdis. Salvando al Sargento Frank Woods En 1986, aún era agente de la C.I.A. Cuando Woods desapareció en Angola, Hudson y el teniente coronel Oliver L. North fueron a Alaska para convencer al retirado Alex Mason de ir a Angola para salvar a Woods. Mason disgustado, acepta la misión. Hudson dijo que David, hijo de Mason de siete años, podía quedarse con Jenny (esposa de Hudson). Ya en Angola, Mason y Jonas Savimbi, el líder de las fuerzas UNITA, pelean en el terreno, liderando un contraatque en el momento de avance de la MPLA, mientras Hudson volaba un helicóptero, acababa con tanques soviéticos usados por la MPLA. Los dos hicieron un acuerdo con Savimbi, lo ayudaban a derrotar a la MPLA, y él le daba la ubicación de Woods. Al final de la batalla, Hudson y Mason volaron a una barcaza en río Cubango. después de vencer a varios soldados, Hudson y Mason encontraron a Woods, encerrado en una caja de carga llena con muchos cadáveres muy descompuestos de la unidad de Woods. Casi al salir de la caja de carga, un helicóptero ataca a la barcaza. Mason destruye el helicóptero, pero Woods cae al río. Mason lo salvó, y los tres después descubren una radio enemiga. Hudson se quedó atrás para proteger a Woods mientras Mason fue a llamar a Savimbi para extraerlos. Las cosas se pusieron mal, cuando Mason comprometió su presencia y escapó, pero no sin antes disparándole a Raul Menendez en la mejilla. Hudson después agarró a Woods y empezaron a correr un bote que estaba a orillas del río. Cuando ellos finalmente llegan al río bajo fuego pesado, un helicóptero sobrevoló el área. Hudson resignado, pensó que fueron derrotados, pero el helicóptero abrió fuego sobre los soldados enemigos. Resulta que Savimbi había capturado el helicóptero para su extracción. Cuando Hudson declara la victoria, se pone sus anteojos de sol, y es disparado en el hombro por un soldado enemigo, pero Woods reacciona rápidamente, y le dispara en la cabeza con una pistola, diciendo "No puedes matarme." Savimbi después lleva al trío fuera de allí. Afghanistan Después de volver de Birmania, Salazar le dice a Mason (David) que Menéndez odia a los estadounidenses por conspirar la muerte de su padre. Aparentemente, Menéndez había hecho su fortuna manejando un cártel en Nicaragua y traficando armas en Afganistán. En 1986, Mason y Woods contactan a los Muyahidines, durante la Guerra en Afganistán, por información sobre Menendez, con la ayuda de Tian Zhao, un enlace chino. durante la lucha contra los soviéticos, se encuentran con Kravchenko , quien también sobrevivió en Vietnam. Al volver a verlo, Mason regresa a sus transtornos disociativos. Si el jugador logra resistirse " Los Números " Woods interrogará exitosamente al ruso y se descubrirá que Menendez tiene un informante en la CIA (Habrá rumores de que Hudson es el informante) entonces Hudson intervendrá diciendo está jugando con ellos Woods le disparará y matará a Kravchenko ; contrariamente, si el jugador no se resiste , Mason inmediatamente matará al ruso cumpliendo la misión que Reznov le implantó en Vorkuta. Después de que Woods\Mason mate a Kravchenko, los Muyahidines los traicionarán, los golpearán y los dejarán en el desierto. De acuerdo a Woods , Mason, quien era el único consciente, mantiene que Reznov los salvó . Pero Woods duda acerca de esto, y le dice a David que era producto del lavado de cerebro de Alex. Nicaragua Habiendo recibido la información de Kravchenko, la CIA se dispone a capturar a Menéndez en su casa en Nicaragua. Ellos hacen un acuerdo con el entonces presidente de Panamá, Manuel Noriega, y usaron su ayuda para acabar con el cártel de Menéndez. Pero en verdad, Noriega liberó secretamente a Menendez después de que sus hombres lo capturaron, aunque Menéndez casi trata de matar a Noriega antes de ir por su hermana, Josefina. Mientras limpiaban la casa de Menéndez de mercenarios, Hudson se da cuenta de que Menendez escapó y Noriega no continuó su promesa. El trató de parar a un enfurecido Woods de ir tras Menéndez él mismo, diciéndole que tiene que continuar con su misión como lo planeado. Después de limpiar la ola enemiga final, Hudson envió a Mason y Woods bajo el sótano para recuperar cualquier información valiosa. Él tambien advirtió a Mason de mantener a Woods controlado. Unos momentos después, Hudson encontró a Menéndez corriendo hacia el cuarto de Josefina y lo alcanzó. Cuando trataba de someterlo, Woods y Mason llegaron a la escena. Woods trató de dispararle a Menéndez, pero Mason lo detuvo. Woods después tiró una granada a Menéndez, que rebotó en el cuarto de Josefina, matándola. Menéndez fue informado muerto. Hudson, sin embargo, estaba decepcionado en la acción de Woods, y le dijo a el y a Mason que los eventos de hoy nunca ocurrieron. Panamá y muerte Después de enterarse de su supervivencia Menéndez le da las gracias a Noriega por salvarlo. El gobierno de USA decide llevar a cabo una invasión a Panamá el 19 de Diciembre de 1989, tambien conocida como Operación Causa Justa. Hudson, sin embargo, no participa como un combatiente, pero únicamente proporciona apoyo en las comunicaciones. Algún tiempo antes de que la operación empezara, Menéndez capturó al niño de 10 años David Mason y lo usó contra Hudson. Hudson fue forzado a transmitir información falsa a Mason y a Woods, quienes unicamente habían capturado a Noriega, denominado Objective False Profit, diciendo que él tenía información sobre objetivo Nexus. Después de que Mason y Woods escoltaran a Noriega a través del pueblo hasta el punto de control, se separaron. Woods fue con Noriega hasta el techo de un edificio, donde el fue instruido por Hudson para matar al objetivo Nexus: "Raul Menendez". Después de disparar Woods descubrió que el hombre que le disparó era nada más que Mason. Woods trató de matar a Noriega en represalia, pero fue disparado en ambas piernas por el real Menéndez. Ambos Woods y Mason fueron llevados a Hudson, quien estaba atado a una silla. Menéndez informó que uno más debe morir: Hudson, Woods, o David. Al principio, Hudson estaba un poco vacilante, mencionándole a Woods que tenía dos hijos en casa. Pero al final, él decidió sacrificarse a sí mismo para que Woods y David pudieran vivir. Menéndez usó una SPAS-12 para dispararle a las piernas de Hudson y después le corta el cuello con su colgante, matándolo. Gallery Jason M16 BO.png|Hudson con una M16. Hudson in the Pentagon BO.jpg|Hudson (middle) in the Pentagon with Mason and Robert McNamara. Jason Vietnam BO.png|Hudson en Vietnam. Hudson M16 BO.png|Hudson en combate. Hudson UH-1 BO.png|Hudson riding in a UH-1 in a trailer for the first Black Ops, an event that does not occur in game. Hudson No Shades BO.png|Hudson without his shades found in the Black Ops Launch Trailer. Hudson's Dossier BO.jpg|Hudson's dossier. Hudson Shades On BO.jpg|Hudson putting on his sunglasses in Revelations. Hudson in the Rusalka BO.jpg|Hudson en el Rusalka. Jason Hudson Pentagon BO.jpg|Hudson in the Pentagon. Hudson Trailer BO.jpg|Hudson in Vietnam during the launch trailer. Hudson_in_the_Hind.jpg|Hudson in the Huey. Hudson and his diving gear.jpg|Hudson in his diving gear in "Redemption". Mason's_Interrogator_Hudson.jpg|Hudson in the Interrogation room. Hudson SOG BO.jpg|Hudson en Khe Sanh Hudson's Dossier Numbers BO.jpg|Hudson in "Números" Hudson's Dossier WMD BO.jpg|Hudson in "WMD". Jason Hudson closeup BOII.png|A close up view of Hudson as seen in the Black Ops II launch trailer. Jason Hudson flying helicopter BOII.png|Jason Hudson piloteando un helicoptero. Hudson Old Wounds BOII.png|Hudson en afghanistan con el traje de mujahideen. PDF helping Hudson.png|Un soldado PDF ayudando a Hudson. Quotes Trivia *Hudson se ve muy similar a Mayor Gordon de Call of Duty: World at War. *Hudson's dossier lists him as in his mid-30's, standing 6'0, and weighing 210 pounds. *Hudson is referred to as 'Rock' by his squad mates according to his profile. This is a nod to the 1996 film The Rock in which Ed Harris starred in. *He is revealed to have two kids back at home in the mission, "Suffer With Me" *The way Hudson is executed is very similar to Private Pyle in Call of Duty:World at War, both of which involve the character being captured and tied up, before being badly tortured by the enemy (Pyle with a cigarette and Hudson with a shotgun) and then have their throats slit, and then being kicked over in front of the player. *Hudson es Apodado "Cubo De Hielo" por Alex Mason. *The informant, known only as "X", warned Hudson in 1978 that his supervisor D. King cannot be trusted, as he reported to Richard Kain, who was keeping watch on Hudson. *By 1978, the CIA had deemed Hudson, along with Mason and Weaver, as "burnt" and marked for termination, under Operation Charybdis. As of 10/27/1978, CIA higher-ups were making preparations for this, and it would be a joint operation with British MI-6. Whatever became of this operation is unknown, though Mason and Hudson were still alive by 1986. *The player can get a Jason Hudson gamer picture by hacking his account on the terminal. *On the Computer on the menu screen, the player can log into Hudson's profile with the username: jhudson and the password: BRYANT1950. *An e-mail that Hudson sent to Mason says to mix his password with someone's name (Bryant) and the year the person won an award (1950). *In Hudson's computer account accessible from the game's main menu, there is a breakup letter to him from his girlfriend (who is known only by her first initial, the letter A). In the letter she explains that the reason she is breaking up with him is because she feels that he cares more about his country and the CIA than her. *In Hudson's computer mailbox, there are four messages from John Trent. John Trent was the man who sent the threatening message to John F. Kennedy the day before his assassination. *Player models for Scavenger in multiplayer are similar to all of the outfits Hudson wears in the Campaign. * *El dossier de Hudson revela *When Hudson punches Mason in "Revelations", he can be seen very briefly with an AK-47. *Hudson is the only recurring character from Black Ops to be voiced by a different voice actor in Black Ops II. This resulted in Hudson sounding younger than he was in Black Ops. *En Black Ops II en la misión Tiempo Y Destino, un soldado puede tener en nombre de Hudson. *By 2025 Woods seems to hate Hudson, as he quotes "I should have smoked him in 'Nam!" in "Suffer with Me". Even though Hudson was forced to cooperate with Menendez or else David would have been killed and died a painful death so Menendez would spare him and David. *During the Avenged Sevenfold concert, Hudson can briefly be seen next to a rail dressed in the same outfit from the mission, Old Wounds. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Personajes jugables Categoría:Personajes de Call of Duty: Black Ops Categoría:Personajes de Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 Categoría:Muertos en Acción Categoría:Esbozo